Malfoy's Seduction
by DRCK
Summary: One night, Harry woke to find Malfoy in the Common Room, waiting for someone.Was it him? Or was it some one else? Fine, so it was him, but somehow it seemed that it wasn't him that the blonde had in mind.


Chapter 1: Starting of What…

Harry woke up with a start.

Sweat poured down his back.

He looked over at Ron sleeping quietly in his soft red PJs. The redhead mumbled some nonsense and turned his head snoring; everything seemed fine.

But what had startled him then?

Harry crept down to the chilly, dim, common room, only to see a golden haired boy starting at him from the corner. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Harry demanded quietly.  
"None of your business Potter" The golden haired boy mysteriously left the room. Harry stood there confused and wondering what in Merlin's name was Malfoy doing in the Gryffindor Common room.

Why Malfoy had been there made him assume the worst. Harry wondered what sort of prank did that devil have up his sleeve, or if Malfoy had got a plan from Dark lord to try to kill him.

The next day, Ron got up early for once, and it was not because they were serving pancakes down at the great hall but what his friend wanted to inform him. Harry had told him about what had happened last night.

"Weird, did he say why he was there?"

"No he was just standing there."

"Maybe he was there to see someone."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Sitting in the Common room late at night you say Harry? You must have imagined it."

Harry told Hermonie the same story,  
but she listened for a while then confessed how she needed to study more.  
"So hard-working," Harry thought.

A week later

---

Creeeeeeek

Harry woke up again  
but this time, he was certain he had heard something coming from the common room. He quickly ran downstairs only to see Malfoy standing by the fire staring back at him.  
The flames seemed to make the blonde's skin glow like a moon.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I came to see someone." Malfoy replied curtly.

"Who did you come see?" Harry demanded again, this time, took a big step forward.

"Fuck you Potter." the other sneered with his hands neatly crossed.

The Slytherin later stared at him in silence, and then slowly began to advance towards him. He gracefully took Harry by the neck and kissed him fervently. Harry was truly bewildered, and oops, his whole mind shut down. He felt the Slytherin's tongue snake in and out his mouth, hungry and eager. He felt two hands slither expertly over his whole body. It felt too good . . . way too good. Suddenly, he felt a gnaw on his lips, possibly teeth chewing him; he reacted with a wince. Then with all his might, Harry finally pushed Malfoy away. He quickly took a few steps back, just staring at the smug boy with an awkward frown.  
They exchanged no words.

And there was a noise. They both froze staring at a figure standing there. They heard a gasp and the person ran off back up stairs. Harry stood there wondering who saw them, but thought it was just his imagination.

Harry ran back to his room and jumped into his comforting bed, his feeling the exact opposite of what was on his face.  
"That was bloody brilliant," Harry laughed in irony.  
For his lips were dripping of fresh blood.

---

A couple days later

It had been very awkward since Malfoy and Harry's out-of-nowhere kiss.

Seeing Malfoy in the halls or classes was awkward at best. The blonde was not acting in his usual nasty style of teasing, but was instead clam and quite; a little too tranquil for Boy Wonder's liking. Whenever he saw Malfoy in the hall he'd duck behind Ron for protection; more obvious than he'd like to admit. Ron was acting rather strange as well, for whenever the topic of Malfoy was brought up; he'd asked Harry why he was following Ron around everywhere.

Harry, Hermonie and Ron were late for potions class; nothing too extraordinary really. They got there to find everyone already in their seats, and Snape in a foul mood.

"Get in your seats this instant," Snape hissed darkly tapping his pen on the wooden table; apparently not amused.

Harry ran to his seat next to Ron and Hermonie. Glancing to the far left, he saw Malfoy and Pansy wearing the same type of smirk..

Crap….

Snape began talking.

Pansy passed him a note.

"Harry why have you been avoiding me, you git?"

He looked at Pansy wondering why she gave him such a note, but before he could say anything, she whispered indifferently, "I'm just the messenger". Then he looked over at the person beside Pansy. Malfoy stared back with a blank face, and then turned away abruptly.

Another note was passed.


End file.
